April Fool's According to Annabeth
by lunarchroniclesandcockatiels
Summary: Annabeth has a plan for the best April Fool's Day prank ever. Unfortunately, life has a better idea.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys.. I'm sorry haven't updated so long. I have no excuse, other than the fact that I recently started watching Grey's Anatomy and that kind of takes up time... Part 2 of this will be up April 1st!**

 **Dedicated to ImpossibleThings12 for being awesome.**

pril Fool's Day is coming up," I told Percy, my husband of approximately one year. I placed the milk on the table and sat down.

"Uh-huh," Percy mumbled, shoving pasta in his mouth.

"Chew, Seaweed Brain!" I reminded him. Although, if Percy ever did choke, I do know the Heimlich Maneuver.

"Sorry," Percy said, swallowing. "Anyways, about April Fool's Day. What were you saying?"

"We should prank people this year," I said. "I'm tired of letting the Stolls have all the fun," I glanced at Percy. He raised an eyebrow, wondering why I was acting so strange. _I still never got the Stoll's back for that spider. Is revenge wise? **No.** But Athena _always _has a plan._

"Oo-kay," Percy said. "Why are we pranking people?" I punched him in the gut. "Ow!"

"Sorry, but you're not paying attention!" I cried. He rubbed his side.

"I think we should go to Camp and prank everyone there," Percy said.

"Nah, too mainstream," I complained. " _Everyone_ does that," _And I mean everyone._

"We could prank my mom!" he suggested.

"What? No! She's _nice_!" _And my mother isn't. Perhaps kindness isn't wise?_ _ **Is wisdom kindness?**_

"Ooh, i know! We could prank your brothers!" Percy said. I shook my head.

"They live too far away," I sighed. "I'm not driving to San Francisco!" _Yeah, right! We have jobs! (_ **And maybe I want to stay in a place where I don't have to think about my missing childhood, or how it was partly my fault that I missed it.** _)_

"True," Percy muttered. He brightened up immediately. "You know what? I have a great idea!"

"Mm-hmm," I said, curious to hear what this so-called "great idea" was. He sat there, grinning like the Seaweed Brain he was. "Well, go on," I prodded.

"What if," he said a bit too dramatically. "We prank each other?"

And that is where my plans, my flawless plans ( **or so I thought** ) that I had stayed up to midnight creating, thanks to insomnia, went wrong.

 **But Athena always has a plan. And sometimes a plan B.**

* * *

I came up with a strategy during a flash of inspiration at the breakfast table, while I was eating my Lucky Charms (and that is the last time I ever let Percy do the shopping).

"Hmm," I muttered, grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil and writing whatever came into my mind. "This could work,"

I decided that maybe I should eat Luck Charms more often, and I was about to go refill my bowl when a sudden wave of nausea passed over me.

"Oh great," I muttered, jogging to the bathroom. I vaguely remembered someone at work saying something about the stomach bug going around...

 _Thanks a lot!_ I silently cursed as I threw up my breakfast.

Why couldn't somebody _else_ get sick instead? _Self-centered, I know._

And suddenly, I was six years old again, banging on the bathroom door. "Let me in," I cried. "I have to brush my teeth!"

"No," I heard my stepmother, Helen, say from inside. "No, no, no, no. It's too early. They can't be coming. It's TOO EARLY!" She muttered something under her breath. I remember being astonished to hear Helen, perfectly poised Helen, swear. "No no no no no. Oh no."

I sat down against the wall, covering my ears and squeezing my eyes shut, because maybe that would make Helen stop screaming. Maybe if I closed my eyes long enough I would wake up and this would all be a dream and I would be at home with just my dad and me.

"Annabeth," my dad shook me, panting. "What's wrong? Why is Helen screaming? What's going on?"

I squeezed my eyes harder, because if I did, maybe he would go away too.

I heard my dad bang open the door. I heard him call 911.

I watched, through my small, chubby fingers, as paramedics put Helen on a stretcher, my dad running after them. No paid any mind to the small girl sitting next to the door.

When they were gone, I remember walking into the bathroom to brush my teeth, all the while trying to avoid the puddle of blood in the middle of the room.

And then suddenly, someone was lifting me up and covering my eyes with their hand.

"Come on, Annie," my father said. "We have to get to the hospital."

 _Fact: We've never talked about it since._

Ten hours later, on May 12, my brothers were born at 30 weeks gestation.

They were so early. And so fragile that it scared me to touch them.

So, when Helen told me I wasn't allowed to be near the babies, I listened. I listened, and I pretended not to mind.

 **Fact: I didn't always listen.**

* * *

Sighing, I grabbed my cell phone from my purse and dialed work to tell them that I was sick, that I wasn't coming in. They seemed pretty understanding (NOT!). Something about "You need to make a better effort to come in," or something like that. I wasn't really sure, because a pounding headache had taken over my senses.

I laid down on the couch, feeling downright miserable.

Twenty minutes later, I found myself running to the bathroom yet again.

Ugh...

* * *

Ten minutes later, I decided to call my father to see what he used to give me when I was little, before Helen came along. I vaguely remembered drinking some kind of broth as a little kid.

 _And, not that I would ever admit it, but I wanted an excuse to hear his voice._

 _Ring..._

 _Ring..._

Please answer, I begged silently.

Someone on the other end picked up the phone. "Hello?" said a voice that I recognized very well (or, as well as you can recognize someone's voice when you've missed half of their formative years). "This is Panera. Can I place an order for you?"

"Give the phone to Dad, Bobby!" I yelled.

"You sound like you need a cookie," my 14-year old half-brother said.

"Bobby," I warned, getting annoyed. "I'm serious,"

"You want chips with that?"

"You're making me mad. Are you sure you want to go there?" I questioned.

"All right, listen up lady. It's, like, a crime to assault an employee, so..."

"Bobby," I said. "This isn't funny,"

"Um, lady, I'm not Bobby," he said. "Do you want to place an order or not?"

"Matthew!" I sighed.

"...I'm not Matthew, either,"

"Wait, seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think you have the wrong number," he said.

"Are you _sure_ you aren't my brother?" I said, knowing full well that this was exactly the sort of thing Bobby or Matthew would do.

"Um, I think you have the wrong number. Do want to order something or no?" the guy on the other end said. Awkward silence. I sighed, feeling slightly guilty.

"You know, do you guys still have that soup?" I stated. "You know, the really good one?"

"We have, like, five kinds of soup,"

"Okay, you know what?" I cried, realizing that I was actually really hungry. Like, _really, really_ hungry. I decided I wasn't sick anymore. "Can I just order all of them? Ooh, and maybe one of those bread bowl things?"

"The soup comes in the bread bowl..."

"Okay! Then put it in the bread bowl!" I said. Seriously, why were mortals so stupid?

"You want five different kinds of soup in five bread bowls? Okay..."

"All right! Thanks!"

"Wait, what's your name?" he said. "I need it to place your order."

I gave him the information and hung up.

* * *

"Percy," I said into the phone. "Will you go to Panera? I need you to pick up an order me,"

"I have to work, Wise Girl," he sighed. "Otherwise I would! I promise!" I heard muffled voices in the background. "Sorry Annabeth! Got to go!"

The line went dead.

"What?" I yelled. "Percy! You can't hang up on me! I need my Panera!"

Too late.

 _why was I always too late?_

* * *

 _1\. Park the car._

 _2\. Walk inside and get the food._

 _3\. Drive home._

 **Athena _always_ has a plan.**

After about ten minutes, I decided that driving to Panera to get my food would be worth it.

I walked into Panera. "Excuse me," I said to the first person I saw, a skinny-looking guy of about twenty with dark brown hair and blue eyes. "I ordered through the phone. Where do I get my food?"

"Uh... what's your name?" the guy sighed lazily. He subconsciously played with his nametag, which read HI, I'M JOE.

"Annabeth," I replied. He perked up immediately.

"Did you really think I was Bobby?" he cried.

"Um, yeah." I said, slightly annoyed. "Can I have my food now?" He pointed to the shelf in the middle of the room.

"Right there," he said. I grabbed the brown paper bag, and was about to go pay for it when I noticed two very familiar faces in the room.

"STOLLS?" I yelled. "What are you doing here?"

They grinned sheepishly at me. "Believe me when I tell you that you don't want to know," Travis sighed.

"Because you seriously don't," Connor said. Travis rolled his eyes.

"Dude, that sounds stupid!"

"It does not!" Connor cried, crossing his arms. His brother sighed.

"Whatever. Come on, we have to go!"

They made a beeline for the exit, but I grabbed the back of Connor's shirt before he made it out the door.

"Hey!" he said, tried to twist himself out of my grip. Unfortunately for him, I wasn't letting go.

"Annabeth," Travis said, looking me in the eye. "You are going to _seriously_ going to want to let go because-"

A giant cloud of smoke fell from the ceiling. No, not smoke, it was-

SPIDERS!

"Too late."

* * *

There were spiders _everywhere_. On my clothes, on my arms in legs, in my hair!

"Get them off!" I screamed. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"I'm trying!" Travis yelled, picking the spiders off of me one by one, and ignoring the spiders on himself. Connor grimaced, pulling the spiders off of his arm.

"TRAVIS STOLL! YOU GET THESE SPIDERS OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW! OR I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT YOU NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!"

"Wow," Connor breathed. "She's _mad_ ,"

"You t _hink_?" I screamed. Travis flinched, shaking his head. Spiders were all around the store, but I wasn't noticing them.

"What is going on?" Joe yelled. "Why are there spiders everywhere?"

I pointed at the Stoll's, grimacing. And suddenly, I couldn't breathe.

"Dude, is she hyperventilating?" Connor said. And that was when I fainted.

 **A/N: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the grass, an assortment of fluffy white clouds above my head.

Where was I? I glanced down. I was wearing the same clothes, which were now covered in a bit of mud. Someone must have dragged me there.

"Hello?" I yelled. "Is anyone here?"

 _I cowered against the wall, staring at my untied sneakers._

 ** _You're all alone, the monster hissed, eyes locked on mine, regarding me coldly. You're all alone, Annabeth Chase. Your mother_ certainly _won't protect you now._**

 _I ran, shoes pounding the sidewalk, short legs bobbing up and down. Until I saw the river._

 _Could monsters swim?_

 _It didn't matter. I jumped in, kicking off my shoes, the adrenaline making me swim faster than any normal seven year old._

 _If it was a swim meet, I would have easily made Nationals._

"Right here!" Travis cried, running up the hill. Connor was close behind him.

"What happened?" I said. They exchanged a look.

"You mean before or after you fainted?" Travis asked. "We kind of dragged you up here," Connor shoved him.

"Ow! Dude, that _hurt_!"

"Well, you deserved it!"

"I did not!"

"Would you just shut up for once in your lives?" I cried, standing up. Travis and Connor stared at me, mouths hanging open.

"Did she just-"

"I think she-"

"Annabeth?"

"No-"

"Calm down," I said, looking around. It turned out that we were on the hill behind Panera. There were at least three police cars with flashing lights parked in the parking lot. I calculated my next move. Would it be better to make a run for it, or should I just blame everything on the Stolls? After all, the police might not believe me, and I didn't want the Stolls on my bad side...

"Run!" Travis yelled, making the decision for me. He pointed to the woods that stood behind us. And so we did.

 _Run, little demigod. You'll **never** outrun me._

 **But I did.**

* * *

"All right," I said, taking a moment to catch my breath, which was odd. Being a demigod, I ran almost everyday to prepare for a monster attack. Well, Percy and I did. It was the closest thing we had to training, and it was free.

 **There's no such thing as a free lunch.**

"Explain yourselves," I told the Stolls, sitting down on a fallen log, which was coated in mud, but I didn't care.

"Well," said Connor. "We thought it was, um, bring your spider to work day?" Travis rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come _on_ , dude," he muttered. "That's not even a thing!"

"It totally is!" Connor cried.

"Okay," I sighed, eyeing them carefully. "We'll make a deal (I was quite good at making deals. I probably got it from my mother). You guys help me with my April Fool's Day prank, and I won't rat you out to the police. Or whatever your girlfriend of the month's name is," I told Connor.

"Hey!" he cried.

"That's not a _deal_ ," Travis said. "That's blackmail,"

"So are you saying you aren't going to help?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No," he admitted, turning a little red.

"Well," I told him. "First, you have to find our way out of the woods."

* * *

Well, well, _well_. Perhaps the Stolls weren't as bad at navigating as I had thought they were, because we made it out of the woods in three minutes flat.

Or maybe my watch just had something wrong with it.

"Wait a minute," I said, placing my foot on the concrete sidewalk. "My car. Where's my car?!"

"Uh..." Connor hesitated. "Back at Panera?"

"How do you expect me to get home?" I yelled, standing up. "Am I supposed to _walk_?" I threw my hands up to prove my point. For some reason, the thought of walking home brought tears to my eyes, and I started sniffling.

"Wait a minute," Connor said, staring at me. "Annabeth-"

"-are you _crying_?" Travis finished.

"I am not crying!" I announced. "I-I'm- There's something in my eye!"

"In both eyes?" Travis asked. The Stolls shared an amused glance.

 _I walked into the cabin, looking for the son of Poseidon. The Second Titan War had barely finished, and everyone was still celebrating._

 _"Percy? Chiron says it's time for lunch. Percy?"_

 _But he wasn't there._

 _I went to the rock climbing wall. The Big House. The Hermes Cabin (they had kidnapped Percy once before)._

 _He wasn't there. No one had seen him since yesterday._

 _I ran to the sea, the only place I hadn't already checked. He wasn't there either._

 _"PERCY?" I screamed to the open water, tears streaming down my face. "PERCY? WHERE ARE YOU?"_

 _There was no reply._

 ** _The sea gives, and the sea takes._**

"Do you want a tissue?" Connor asked, looking nervous. I got the feeling that to him, people crying was awkward.

"I'm not crying!" I reminded him, teeth clenched, but by now tears were running down my face, and I was hardly able to stop them.

"Don't worry about your car," Travis assured me. "I'll bring it back to you by tonight. I'll drop it off in your garage,"

"Are you sure you don't need a tissue?" Connor asked again.

"Positive," I sniffed. The Stolls sighed, giving up.

"Come on," Travis said, leaning against the bench "I'll drive you home."

"Okay," I said. "Where's your car?" They pointed across the street, to a car that was half encased in the bushes. I walked over and got in.

* * *

"So what street are you on again?" Travis asked.

"Uh... Long Road,"

"Really?" Connor snickered. "Long Road?"

"Shh!" Travis cried. "Don't make her mad!" He eyed me warily, as if I was going to cry any minute.

"Guys, stop it!" I said. "I'm not going to cry!"

 _"Don't cry, Luke," I said, touching his shoulder, which I had trouble doing as an eight year old. "Why are you crying, Luke? Don't cry!"_

 _"Thalia's gone," he said. "The gods don't care. She meant nothing to them. Just a pawn on the chessboard."_

 _"I know," I said. "It's not fair, because I miss Thalia too."_

 _"They don't care," he said quietly. "They're never going to care."_

 _There's nothing worse than seeing the strongest person you know cry, because that's when you know the situation is really as bad as your worst fears tell you._

"Uh- huh," Connor muttered. "Your eyes are still red from the last time you cried, which was five minutes ago!"

"Oh, shut up," I said, checking my phone, which had been moster-proofed by the Hephaestus Cabin. There were twenty- two missed calls from Percy. Twenty-two? I sighed.

"Well, here's your house," Travis said, pulling up to our driveway. "Bye, Annabeth,"

"All right," I said, getting out of the car. "I'll call you to discuss the April Fool's Day plans, okay?"

"Deal," he said.

"Leave your garage open so we can put your car in it!" Connor shouted.

"Uh, thanks," I muttered.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled, running out of the house. "Where were you?"

"Uh... You probably don't want to know," I muttered.

"Okay," he frowned, but then brightened up. "I made dinner!"

* * *

"Annabeth," Percy said, twirling spaghetti on his fork. "There's something I need to tell you."

 _"There's something I need to tell you," Frederick said. Frederick, not Dad, because he used to be my father and now he's just a person. "We're moving to San Francisco,"_

"Uh-huh," I said, my mouth full.

"Um, the blood bank called. They left a message on the home phone, and-"

"Oh," I said. "Okay. Do they need more blood or something?" Percy swallowed.

"Uh, well, um, you're um-"

The oven started beeping. I ran over, grabbed a potholder, and pulled out a tray of what seemed to be brown... bricks?

"Seaweed Brain," I called. "What is this?"

"Those are _brownies_ , Wise Girl," Percy said. I examined them carefully.

"Er... maybe not."

"Hey!"

"They kinda look like bricks."

"They do not!" Percy said, running over. He looked thoughtfully into the pan of brownies. "Okay, _fine_ , you're right,"

 _"You were right, Annabeth," Bobby cried, running into the room. He held up his paper, which had a red A on it, thanks to me. "You were right, and the teacher was wrong!" He ran up and hugged me._

 _"Uh, thanks," I said, a bit awkwardly._

 _"You're welcome!" he told me, eyes shining._

"I know," I replied.

* * *

I woke up at two in the morning the next day, to get ready for my April Fool's Day prank. I called Connor and Travis, and made sure that everything was set to go (it was).

"Good morning!" I told Percy, as I shook him awake at six o'clock. He groaned and rolled out of bed, landing flat on his face

"What time is it, Annabeth?"

"Six o'clock," I said. "Get up. I have a schedule here!"

 **Athena _always_ has a plan.**

"A schedule?" Percy asked, sounding slightly bemused.

"Yes," I told him, checking off the first item, _Wake Percy up_. "You're making us late, Seaweed Brain. Now you only have seven minutes to get dressed."

"But it's Saturday!"

"I don't care. Meet me in the kitchen in five," I stepped out of the room.

All through breakfast, Percy kept trying to tell me something, but I kept shushing him, because we were running out of time, and there was still a ton of food on his plate.

"All right," I said, when we were finally through. "Okay. Next, we are going to Camp."

"Okay," Percy shrugged. "Let's go, then."

* * *

We hopped in my car, and were halfway there when I started to feel queasy.

"Okay, pull over," I said, running to the grass, where I threw up the contents of my breakfast. Great. I guess I still had the stomach bug. That was definitely not part of my plan.

"Annabeth," Percy caught his breath. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I lied. "I think I just need to lie down,"

"Are you sure?" Percy questioned, helping me back to the car. "You look a little green," _I looked green? Like Thalia, when she was a tree?_

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, getting in the backseat. "Just... Keep driving, okay?"

"Uh, okay," Percy said.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the queasiness in my stomach had begun to subside, and I felt a bit better, which was good, because we were at Camp

"Annabeth?" Travis stated. He lowered his voice. "Are you sure we should do this? Don't you think it's kind of mean?'"

"Of course not," I said. "It's just a prank, Travis. Since when are you so uptight?"

"I'm not uptight," he muttered. "Fine. I'll do it. Whatever."

"Do what?" Percy questioned.

"Put this on," I told him as I placed a blindfold in his hands.

"Okay," Percy muttered. I held his right hand, while Travis took the left. "Where are we going?"

"Oh, you'll see," I said, as we lead him towards the Big House, where everything was set up.

"All right," Percy said, smiling that smile I loved so much. I led him through the door, and peeled the blindfold off.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled. The room was decorated in giant pink and blue streamers, pink and blue balloons, and pink and blue tablecloths. There was even a cake, which was pink and blue, not to mention the entire camp, who were wearing pink and blue.

"But it's not my birthday!" Percy cried.

"I know," I told him. "I'm pregnant, Seaweed Brain,"

"YES!" Percy exploded. I had never seen him look so happy in my entire life, and Percy was a pretty joyous person.

I thought about what Travis had said. How this was a mean prank to play.

"Uh, Percy?" I muttered. "April Fool's!"

"Wait...what?" he cried.

"April Fool's!"

"Wait, what?" Percy repeated. He looked at me in the eyes. "This-this is really an April Fool's Day prank?"

"Yeah," I told him. "It is,"

"Well," Percy sighed. "I guess that's an April Fool's Day prank, too, because Annabeth, the blood bank called."

"What do you mean?" I cried.

"Annabeth," he said slowly. What came next were some of the most important words of my life. "You're not allowed to donate any more blood, because you're pregnant."

"April Fool's?" I guessed. Percy shook his head.

 **Annabeth did _not_ have a plan.**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I did writing this!**

 **Happy April Fool's Day! BTW, should I continue the story?**


End file.
